


so lovely, loving you

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happy michaeng day, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Mina and Chaeyoung talks about their relationship; how they met, how they end up being in that state and how lovely it is having each other by their side, until the very end.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	so lovely, loving you

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by twt user @Mokariii thank you so much! 💗  
> Happy 8600th day Mina and Happy MiChaengDay!!!

Mina and Chaeyoung`s first meeting was not the typical one. It was when Mina saw Chaeyoung walk into a street sign when she was going to school, on her first day of being a high school student and a transferee to her new school. The girl was wearing the same uniform as hers, but was walking in the opposite direction of her that makes her think two things: either she`s walking the wrong way, or Chaeyoung forgot something and decided to walk back.

Chaeyoung looks like the cool girl who will save someone if that person is in trouble, if that person is being bullied outside the school premises. She looks like the student who doesn`t care much about her grades, as she says verbally, but aces all her exams. The first time Mina laid eyes on her, she already felt a connection between the two of them, something that tells her that maybe she can survive a whole new environment because she`s in the same school with her.

As soon as Mina noticed that the traffic light turns red and it is the time for them to walk across the street, she did not have any second thoughts on following Chaeyoung and maybe make her first friend in her new school. 

“Hey”

“Uhm, hi?”

“Can I, perhaps, walk with you going to school?”

As brave as she can be for the first time, Mina saw Chaeyoung`s dimples as soon as she turns her back and was about to answer Mina`s question. She thought the girl was really cute and attractive because of that. She hopes that she can really be friends with her.

“Oh. Sorry. I forgot something at our house. Should I just walk you to school because it seems like you`re a transferee?”

Mina felt the shyness and awkwardness right away so she immediately declined Chaeyoung`s offer and instead just asked the directions, double checking if she really has the right path going to her destination.

“Thank you. I hope to see you at our classroom later.”

“Okay. See you later.”

Just after Mina arrived at their classroom safe and sound, putting down her things and was about to sit, she realized that she forgot to ask about the girl`s name and reminded herself to talk to her the next moment they have. It may be a pretty awkward first meeting, but they did become friends, ever since Mina transfer schools and adjust to her new environment.

Their friendship goes on until they went to college. After they do almost everything together in their secondary school for 3 years, they were close as ever. They eat lunch together, go to the library and research together, stay in the same group for activities together, teach each other lessons every after classes, have sleepovers for their research papers where they will just binge-watch movies instead, and many more things that normal high school students done like living their life to the fullest. 

They decided to go to the same university, but taking different courses and also reassured one another that they will remain close as ever even if they find new friends in the school. Even if they took different courses, they made sure to join a common club for them to at least have the same bond they have when they were high school. 

They both joined the Animal Care Club of their university where they mostly meet during the weekend to go to every animal shelter in their town and feed the animals there. It doesn`t feel like an obligation to attend every meeting because it is also their chance to unwind from their numerous activities both in major and minor subjects.

Their whole 4 years in college just revolves about their club activities, their research papers, and some crappy activities of their minor. Nevertheless, they are glad that they have each other to succeed in every battle they face in their college life. They are glad that they have their club to sometimes forget about the amount of stress they have in their whole college life.

“Chaeyoung, look! It looks like you”

They were given a short break to roam around the zoo during their lunch break and just do everything they want without leaving the premises because they still have the afternoon duty and some evaluation for them to earn a certificate and badge for that club.

“Where?”

“The cub, Chaeng! The cub! It looks like you, so cute. Ah.”

Mina giggles at her and instead of looking at the cub that is being pointed by Mina, the younger looks at her as if she is the subject, she just wants to look at her in her whole life and just wants to listen to her giggle for the rest of her life. _Mina is so angelic._

“Hey, why are you looking at me? Is there something on my face?”

_Shoot._ “Oh, nothing. No. Don`t worry about that.”

Chaeyoung panics and immediately looks at the cubs in front of them and Mina is right, they indeed resemble her that made her giggle and see Mina`s gummy smile that surely melts Chaeyoung`s heart. (Why is she thinking about all those things, anyway? She also doesn`t know).

“See? It really looks like you.”

“I know. And you look like a penguin that isn`t here.”

That statement gave Mina a sad face and alarmed Chaeyoung that made her suddenly take the girl`s hand and brought her at the souvenir shop of the place.

“Here. Here`s a penguin. Look”

The sudden change in both their moods is really funny, they thought. They never expected that their second to the last meeting with the club can be interesting and fun in that way where they will just walk around the place and watch everything around them unfold. Chaeyoung bought Mina the stuffed-penguin from the shop and they walk each other home after the meeting.

The whole experience with the club is so nice because they got to meet different animals and meet different people from different courses as well. Their love for every animal they cared for will not leave their system, because in their 4 years in college, they got to see them grow, as well as see their colleagues grow and mature as well. They are now ready to face the reality.

Mina and Chaeyoung both attended the New Year`s Eve party hosted by their Student Council President who is also graduating with them that year. And since it was a party, it includes loud music, crazy and messy students who dances along with the music, and drinks that can surely make all their stress and weary in their whole college life away in a few shots or more. They are both not into parties but since it is their last year already in their university and it was hosted by the student council themselves, they decided to give it a go. 

They do want to join their classmates or their clubmates and have fun with them, talk with them about everything under the sun, dance with them, or sing with them with the provided karaoke located at selected areas of the place, however, in that 4 years in college, their circle of friends didn`t expand much and they are still not familiar with some of the students so they just observe them and watch them have fun the whole night dancing with the song remixes the DJ is giving them.

They sometimes go with their respective blockmates and laugh with them because they notice some boys competing on the dance floor or some girls just minding themselves while still owning the spotlight or because they saw some students having fun playing some cards and board games with drinking as punishment. They find it really funny when some boys don`t just drink, but also needs to dance and show some unique talents they have that they think will pass some auditions in talent competitions that is being hosted by their university.

After a few moments of hanging out with others, Mina and Chaeyoung still found each other at the end and they both just decided to hang out at the place`s balcony that doesn’t have many students because, beyond half of them are on the dance floor, partying their life to the fullest and releasing all of their stress from their bodies. They both have beers in their hands and just feeling the night breeze and the moment of the night. They are indeed graduating in a few months and will walk going to different paths they chose for good. It is also just minutes before the new year and everyone`s having fun, not minding who is missing and who is present at the whole party.

“Do you have any New Year`s resolution, Chaeyoung?”

“Me? Hmm… I guess none? I just hope that the coming year will be successful and happy as ever. I`m already okay with that. How about you?”

“I guess… being able to be brave and admit something that I have been holding for a while already.”

“Is that some kind of crush or something? Wow. Myoui Mina, you should definitely tell me something about it. I`m curious that my dear friend is crushing on someone on her last year of college.”

Chaeyoung teases the older and Mina cannot help but cover her face with her hair. She glanced at her wrist watch and saw that it is 2 minutes before the New Year and in 2 minutes, she thinks it`s _now or never._

“Actually…”

She sighed and Chaeyoung is still looking at her so heavenly as ever and made her chin up as if cheering her up and tells her that it`s okay if she is not ready to talk about that topic.

“You can tell me about that later, if you want. Shall we just countdown with the others downstairs and watch the fireworks from there?”

“No!”

Mina suddenly shouted and grip on Chaeyoung`s wrist that made the latter surprised and stay where she is. It`s only 30 seconds before the new year.

“Okay. If you say so. I think it`s a nice idea because we`re the only ones here and we can enjoy a nice view of the fireworks from up here.”

“Y-yeah… that is what I`m about to say.”

“Really? Let`s just stay here until after the countdown then.”

Ten seconds before the new year and Mina`s heart beats so fast as if there were already some fireworks inside because it really wants to explode.

“Chaeyoung…”

_Eight… Seven..._

“Yes, Mina?”

_Six… Five…_

“I…”

_Four… Three…_

“I can`t hear you, Mina”

Chaeyoung shouts and whispers at the same time in Mina`s ear and the latter made sure that the younger will hear what she is about to say next.

_Two… One…_

“Chaeyoung, I like you”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!”

Everyone shouted. And as the fireworks glow at the night skies with its different beautiful colors that illuminated the whole night, both Mina and Chaeyoung`s heart also exploded with it just because of what happened. They do not know what to do right after, Mina being the awkward one, cannot look at Chaeyoung in the eyes that made the latter giggle, hold her hand, and hold her chin up once again that made her look straight in her sparkling eyes just like the fireworks.

“Happy new year, Mina. I`m so excited to spend another year with you”

The next week after the New Year`s party, they never talked much about what happened and they both didn`t know if it is a good thing or a bad thing, but they still act the same like they are the close friends who is sweet to each other that they are. 

On the first day of class in the new year, Mina decided to give Chaeyoung a special gift just because she wants to celebrate another year with the girl. She cannot hide it in her bag, though, so she does not have any choice but to carry it around from her house, which is the other side of the town, to school where she will meet the girl after the holidays. It sat with her on her bus ride going back to the city and some people thinks it`s cute, while some thinks it`s corny and old-fashioned, Mina doesn`t care about any of their opinions.

When she finally reached the coffee shop just in front of their university, which is also near the bus stop, she decided to stay there first and wait for a while, thinking if she will fully wait for Chaeyoung to arrive and walk with her inside the school or just meet her at their own cafeteria.

The longer she stays at the place, the more the students look at the thing that is with her all throughout and she doesn`t know if she has the right to feel shy at all when her decision was formed final a week before classes starts and she said back then that it is okay for her to be laughed at because she wants to make an effort to the girl she likes.

“Mina?”

Chaeyoung finally arrives and Mina immediately flashed her a gummy smile and run towards her way.

“Good morning, Chaeyoung. I have something for you.”

She gave the girl a mint green, medium-sized teddy bear and a letter clipped at the arms of it. It totally gave Chaeyoung a confused look, but Mina`s smile is still there as she invites her to walk with her inside the university.

“Is there any occasions that I`m not aware of? As far as I remember, your birthday`s on March yet, right?”

“Am I not allowed to give you a gift for another year with you?”

That got Chaeyoung and she giggles right away. It is indeed a _happy_ new year for the both of them as long as they have each other. They walk side by side going inside the university and proceeded to their own classrooms and decided to meet after class and have some dinner.

Their routine is like that; where it`s either Mina will wait for Chaeyoung`s class to end or the other way around and they will have dinner first before Chaeyoung volunteers to walk Mina to the bus stop because the latter insists on accompanying her until her house. While waiting for the bus, they will talk about mundane things, mostly about their activities in school and how their day went. On that day, Chaeyoung asked Mina on why she gave her a teddy bear when there is clearly no occasion and it is almost impossible that she just gave it to her just because of another year with her.

“Don`t think too much about it, Chaeng. I`m just grateful that I have you, that is all.”

After they graduated, they decided to buy an apartment in the city and share it since the companies that accepted them are just a few kilometers away from each other. Instead of renting two, they just talked about sharing since they have already known each other for years and since they are already friends for a long time now. 

To be honest, that move was smart and convenient. Besides the fact that they can split the bills with their rent, water, and electricity, they also have each other that can make them at ease despite the obstacles they may face in life, particularly because they are already facing the reality and needs to work real hard for them to provide for themselves and for their family, as well.

And also, because, maybe, it is time for them to continue what they had back then, to clear what is going on between them, and to identify their status. That move of sharing one apartment is just one excuse for them because deep inside, they know that they do not want to be separated from one another, and they are already grown with each other`s presence by their side, and it will be a whole chaos and adjustment if they will decide to suddenly just part ways.

It took them weeks to adjust to their new environment where they literally wake up seeing each other`s faces so close to them because they only availed the apartment with one king-sized bed due to lack of budget. It`s awkward at first, of course, but as the days passes by, they admit that it is refreshing and nice to wake up beside each other, seeing each other`s faces that gives them good vibes all throughout the whole day.

They tried their best to live their lives there as normal as possible. They decided to hold general cleanings 2 times a month, make each other dinner and breakfast depending on who will wake up and come home first, help each other with their respective jobs, and talk about life almost every night. It feels nice having someone by their side who will listen to their rants, achievements, failures, and everything that comes to mind. It is so nice to have Chaeyoung by Mina`s side who assures her that everything will be okay by squeezing her hand and giving her an assuring smile. It is so nice to have Mina by Chaeyoung`s side who volunteers to give her warm, tight hugs that surely calms her down after an exhausting, stressful work.

During the day, they are both not home because of their work. They both have 8AM-5PM work and sometimes they talk about on who will cook dinner or breakfast when they feel like assigning themselves. They also go grocery shopping together for their supplies and sometimes go window shopping for their desired furniture to be added to their humble home.

There are times when Chaeyoung acts weird and will wake up in the middle of the night just to stare at their ceiling or to stay on the balcony and just stand there until she feels sleepy again. On those times, Mina will unconsciously wake up, too, knowing that she doesn`t have anyone by her side.

Sometimes, Chaeyoung will just wake Mina at 4AM, an hour before their usual waking time just because she wants someone to eat cereals with.

“Are you _damn_ serious, Son Chaeyoung?”

Mina is oh, so attractive with her morning voice even though Chaeyoung can sense that she is mad with her tone. Well, who wouldn`t be mad if a person tries to wake you up when you still have some 1 hour to sleep, right? But, this is Chaeyoung and she never felt so mad to the girl because she is too cute to resist.

“Uhm, please? It`s Saturday today, we don`t have work.”

“Why do you want to eat cereals at exactly 4AM when it`s Saturday, Chaeng?”

“I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all...”

If it were stressful, hassle hours of the day and Mina still has so many things to work on, she will be _mad_ mad. However, it is morning, a Saturday morning, and it is Chaeyoung, _her oh, so loving Chaeyoung_ who asks her to eat cereals with her because she wants to be with her when they literally live in the same roof. Who the hell is Mina to refuse the girl`s request? Of course, _of freaking course_ , she will always agree with Chaeyoung _because it`s Chaeyoung she is talking about._

Mina cannot hide the way her cheeks turn into pink, the moment she said her reason. It immediately formed a smile on her face and Chaeyoung cannot hide her shyness right after she said that because she just realized that it is indeed weird of her to wake the girl up just because she wants to eat when they have the whole day to be with each other, including the next day.

That early breakfast was rather chaotic and lively than peaceful and quiet, unexpectedly because the cereals they have contains chocolate that gave them just a right amount of serotonin boost. They happily talk about their plans for the day and decided to start it with dancing to some old, love songs while proceeding to their general cleaning.

If there are times when Chaeyoung gets weird by suddenly waking Mina up, there also comes a time where her soft hours come and Mina cannot help but to take the chance of caring for her and assuring her that she will stay by her side. She can feel that the girl is already feeling those hours when she suddenly feels a hand reaching to her back like a whimpering child. Mina will immediately face the girl who just wants to talk about life, about their goals, about their dreams, about literally anything, and how Chaeyoung is grateful about all of it.

“I don`t want to be alone right now”

It is basically Chaeyoung`s line that is a cue for Mina to move closer to her and give her lots of warm hugs she needs for that certain moment. Even if she will not be literally alone because they share the same bed and is living in the same roof, there are still times where Chaeyoung cannot feel anyone and anything around her. That`s when Mina starts hugging her, brushing her hair, kissing her temple, and whisper her assuring words to calm the younger down.

Mina will always, always be ready in those times. She will always be there to comfort her, to give her warmth, to make her feel safe and contented, to make her feel that she`s still there, that she still has someone by her side that will protect her and make her feel safe. She will whisper sweet nothings, hum some lullabies, until she can feel Chaeyoung`s breathing normal again.

They will talk about wanting to achieve their remaining life goals and how they will accomplish it. From there, they will start building dreams together, not just for themselves. They will talk about having a pet dog, travelling the whole world, meeting their own families, maybe camping near the lake or go hiking in the mountains, and a whole lot more that makes them feel like listing for their bucket list.

Chaeyoung can imagine things she wants to do with Mina and vice versa. In their 9 years of friendship, they literally became close and over time, they learned to accept each other`s flaws, know each other`s soul, memorize each other`s whole being that is why it is easy for them to know whether or not, one of them is feeling okay.

In those 9 years, they truly developed something inside of them. Ever since Mina laid her eyes on Chaeyoung, she can sense something inside of her that grows when they were in college. That feeling that Chaeyoung also felt, did not leave them ever since, it was always there, that is why they always act sweet, gives efforts to each other, and is always willing to protect one another and appreciate each other`s existence because there`s totally butterflies in their stomach whenever Mina`s gummy smile shows, whenever Chaeyoung`s dimples shows, whenever Chaeyoung traces Mina`s moles on her face, whenever Mina pokes Chaeyoung`s mole located on the lower left side just near her lips, whenever they hold hands and intertwines it while walking, whenever they hug, so tight, they do not want to let go, whenever they make a promise of staying each other`s side until the end.

“Mina, I have something to tell you”

“Go on. I`m listening, Chaeyoung”

Chaeyoung intertwines their hands as they currently cuddle with each other, just staring at their ceiling at 2 in the morning because they cannot sleep.

“I cannot explain it in details, but…”

“I got you. I will always got you.”

She can feel Mina`s assuring smile as she squeezes her hand and it is now time for Chaeyoung to confess, to finally say the feelings she is holding for a long time now, and to make the girl she loves the most knows that she really, indeed loves her.

“You always got me with your gummy smile and twinkling eyes. You always got me with your soft voice and sweet gestures. You always got me with everything. I don`t know what it is called, but there`s something growing in my chest whenever you smile at me, whenever you hold my hand, whenever you give me a hug, whenever you make me feel safe and protected. Just… everything about you feels so heartwarming, heart melting and I do not want to let go of any of that feeling.”

Mina hums, a sign for her to continue because she is just there to listen.

“That moment you said that you like me in our new year`s eve party? It never left my mind since then. I keep on asking myself if I`m worthy of your attention, of your effort, of your appreciation, but all those questions were answered right away when you shower me with love, care, and support I never knew I needed. Mina, I…”

“What is it, Chaeyoung?”

“Mina, I like--- no… I love you. Mina, I`m in love with you.”

Chaeyoung faces Mina, who is currently tearing up because of the younger`s honest, nice, overwhelming words. Now she understands why Chaeyoung froze for a moment that night, why she cannot respond right away when she confessed her feelings for her because that is how it feels, it is so nice to hear the person you truly love saying that she appreciates you, that she recognizes all your efforts, that she loves you back. _Chaeyoung loves Mina back._

They cannot explain what just happened, but all they know is that they already cleared that something that has been bothering them for years already. Finally, they admitted their feelings to each other and they do not have anymore limitations with expressing their feelings because they now have the freedom to say how they love one another, how they are more than willing to stay by each other`s side and never, ever let go.

“Chaeyoung, you do not know how much you made me happy, extra happy. It really means a lot. It`s because I have been in love with you for years already and I never thought that--”

“Hush now, love. I`m yours, all yours. I`m never going anywhere. I love you, only you. Ever since. Until the end.”

“I love you, Chaeyoung. I love you so much. You have me. You will always have me.”

And here they thought that their most memorable moment was that New Year`s eve party, well, they are technically not wrong, but that moment when they finally say their heart`s desire for each other? That moment when they finally got the courage to say what they really feel for one another? That`s yet the best moment of their lives, and it`s just the start because they know they will start achieving their dreams one by one.

They officially became girlfriends and they are still close as ever, since they are already doing the usual things a couple is doing, they do not have to adjust that much and that favors the both of them. They always wake up extra happy knowing that they open their eyes every morning to see the love of their lives at their side. They always go to work extra inspired and excited knowing that there is someone who waits for them at home or in the lobby to fetch them. Life has never been so satisfying and relieving, not until they admit their feelings for one another.

Most of the times, Mina wakes up first because she knows how sleepyhead Chaeyoung can be. From there, she will examine her angelic face and tries to trace some patterns. She will think about how lucky she is that she got to meet her in this life, that she got to stay by her side, and that she got to be her girlfriend. She will also think about their past, on how they ended up in that state. She will forever be grateful because they are here now, and there is definitely no turning back.

Mina observes how Chaeyoung sleeps, on how she sometimes smiles that she assumes that she is happy with her dreams that happens lately and she cannot help but smile, too. She will then contemplate on waking Chaeyoung with a kiss. She doesn`t want to do that often because she wants her girlfriend to sleep more as she is tired from work. She will eventually lean in only to hesitate centimeters away out of embarrassment. Even though they are girlfriends already and have known each other and acts sweet for 9 years, they still didn`t kiss, didn`t experience any of it, just a peck on the cheek and a sweet kiss on the forehead.

Chaeyoung suddenly opens her eyes that surely surprised the hell out of Mina so early in the morning and the younger think it`s cute.

“Well, if you won't do it, I will.”

They move their faces closer to one another until there is only 1 centimeter left and they can already feel each other`s breath. Both of their hearts started beating so fast like the one they felt last new year`s eve party. It feels like exploding all over again and they want to feel that kind of excitement and happiness once they tried this one.

Their lips finally met for the first time and it is magical as ever, like those first kisses in the movies where both the protagonists feel something like electricity inside their bodies, and for Mina and Chaeyoung, it is much more than that. That moment when they finally kissed so sweetly, so passionately feels like heaven. It is that feeling they want to keep on feeling over and over again, it`s addicting, it`s amazing.

When they finally broke the kiss because they cannot breathe anymore, a giggle and another peck was followed right after before they decided to cuddle and stay for a while in that very state.

“Good morning, Chaeyoung. I love you.”

“I love you too, love. Good morning.”

And it goes like that. Every morning, they try to steal kisses to one another when one is still sleeping, or rather, pretends to be sleeping just so they can kiss and cuddle before going to work. It is what it is, and they love their new set up every morning.

Not until Chaeyoung came home late and she cannot eat dinner with Mina the other night that results in their shallow, silly argument. Mina promised herself that she will never, ever get mad at her girlfriend in most times because she wants to be the understanding one, wants to be the one who has a lot of patience when it comes to a lot of things, however, her temper was tested and she just cannot hold it anymore.

Mina decided to cook for their dinner that night and spoke to her manager that she will leave work early because she has an emergency at home, where she just wanted to have a little surprise for her girlfriend. She went home early with a big smile on her face that day knowing that she has a long time to prepare for the ingredients and cook Chaeyoung`s favorite food and dessert, as well.

She went to the market right after she dropped her office things in their apartment and shop for the ingredients and some flowers for her planned dinner. Just thinking about it makes her happy because she knows that the younger will surely love the surprise she is preparing, knowing that there is literally no occasion, it`s just that she really wants to give her something because she wants to.

When she came back home, it`s already 1 hour before Chaeyoung`s usual arrival so she immediately went to their kitchen and started cooking their dinner. While cooking, she also set up their dining table and put the flowers she bought inside the vase to serve as a centerpiece and put some small candles around it. That 1 hour happened so fast that Mina didn`t notice that it is already 30 minutes past 6 in the evening. Chaeyoung must be home, but she`s still not there. Mina rest for a while before taking a bath and waits for her girlfriend.

Exactly 7 in the evening and Mina is already in her comfortable clothes, but there is still no person in their living room, nor their whole apartment except her. That`s when she started to worry for her girlfriend because she does not get any messages from her a few hours ago that she will come home late. She started texting and calling her a million times, but the other line is not picking up. That happens for an hour and Mina cannot do it anymore. Besides the fact that she is not answering her phone, the rain also starts pouring and she surely knows that Chaeyoung does not bring any umbrella.

Thirty minutes past 8 and Mina has been already wet due to the rain, Chaeyoung still not visible in her eyes and she is near giving up when someone wet as her hugged her from the back that made her breakdown.

“I hate you! I hate you!”

“Hey, what`s wrong, love?”

“I hate you, Son Chaeyoung! I hate you so much!”

Chaeyoung tries to drag Mina to some closed store that they can make as a shelter so they will not get sick right after, but Mina is strong and she wants to stay at the middle of the road. Her temper surely was tested.

“I`m sorry, okay? I`m sorry, Mina. I promise I will let you know if I will come home late. It`s really an urgent one a while ago and I cannot hold my phone because some inspectors went to our company. Can you please forgive me with this one, eh?”

The older is still not looking at her eyes, avoiding her gaze, crying under the rain as she doesn`t know what to do anymore.

“I`m _fucking_ worried, Son Chaeyoung! You`re not answering my messages and calls. You do not bring any umbrella. It`s already late at night. You do not have anyone to care for you when you get sick and you`re—”

Mina`s explanation was interrupted when Chaeyoung suddenly kissed her. The former was, of course, astonished with what the latter did, but it immediately made her melt into Chaeyoung`s arms and be in the moment. Chaeyoung is kissing Mina under the rain, without any umbrella, because of a shallow argument and how funny it is because in just a snap, they are okay right away.

They immediately went home after that _hot_ argument and kissing in the rain, eat the dinner Mina prepared that literally surprised Chaeyoung, though she`s really sorry a thousand times to her girlfriend because she does not know how to repay her patience.

“What repaying are you saying, Chaeng? Is the kiss not the compensation for you not answering my messages and calls, and you coming home late?”

And with that, Chaeyoung gave Mina a peck that made the both of them giggle. They think they really live in the idea of “kissing is better than arguing” where they do not give much attention to their silly arguments because they will surely choose kissing and cuddling than any of those childish moves. 

Ever since they became girlfriends, their love language was increased and physical touch was added, besides giving each other`s efforts. They cannot last a day without kissing and cuddling that surely gives them energy going to work and gives them the chance to surpass every single day because of it.

There are times when Mina is needed extra early at their office and she does not want to wake Chaeyoung up for the latter to cook some breakfast for her so she makes it for them instead. She will wake up an hour early before her usual wake up time and cook them a simple breakfast. She will eat all by herself before proceeding to her morning rituals and preparing herself to go to work.

Her movements are all calculated in those times. She is not allowed to make any noise, may it be soft or loud because she knows that Chaeyoung is some kind of a light-sleeper. From their bedroom, she will take little steps going to the kitchen and carefully puts the utensils needed. She makes sure that their bedroom door is closed so that the sound of the bread toaster and the utensils will not be heard. Mina prepares just a simple breakfast for them on those days because she cannot afford on making a heavy one.

When it is time for her to leave, she will not forget to go back to their bedroom and admire her girlfriend sleeping peacefully for a while before deciding to give her a kiss that surely leaves a smile on her face. That is how she officially starts her day.

In those almost 10 years of friendship and almost 3 years being in a relationship, they have known each other longer and deeper in all aspects. They know each other`s happiness, sadness, dreams, failures, favorites, allergies, music taste, and so much more that they are pleased to know and memorize and still has that consistent admiration for each other simply because they have an unending love for one another.

On their 5th year as a couple, they decided to finally achieve their dream together of travelling the world and go to their dream destinations. Though, they deeply know that anywhere with each other is fine, they still did their best to give each other the chance to go to their desired places.

They went to the other side of the world just to experience different sunsets together near the lake or near the sea. They certainly want to feel that moment where they just sit beside each other, intertwined hands, and watch as the color of the skies turns bright red and orange, as it fades, and as the sun goes its way down.

Sunset is definitely one of their favorite things to see in their everyday life. As cliché as it may be, but they also want to believe in the saying connected to that, that even though the sun is going down already, there is still an assurance that it will go back tomorrow, and that the important thing as of the moment is that they still have each other. Watching the sunset with the one you truly love and the one you want to spend the rest of your life with is surely satisfying, surely gives assurance that your relationship with the person will have no end. 

While peacefully watching the magnificent event unfolding right in front of them, they will just talk about how beautiful the moment is. They will talk about how grateful they are for that very moment: them holding hands and living freely without limitations, them having the chance to live their lives to the fullest without any restrictions, them being there beside each other and witnessing the most beautiful event that happened in their lives.

“Really? Sunsets are the most beautiful event that happened in your life?”

Mina jokingly asks Chaeyoung and squeezed her hands, eyes still focused on the vast sea in front of them.

“Do you want an honest answer? Because I will answer no, if you want to hear one.”

“So, are you not honest enough in that state?”

“Minari, are you still not aware that the most beautiful moment that happened in my life is the moment I met you and I got the chance to spend the rest of my life with you?”

Chaeyoung said as she looks directly at her girlfriend that is now blushing, but is still not looking her because the moment she does that, she knows there will be tears falling from her eyes. And just like she anticipated, it happened right away.

“Hey, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?”

Her words are way too honest, way too sincere that it always gives butterflies in Mina`s stomach because it`s really sweet, it`s really overwhelming and she really doesn`t know if she deserves all of it, let alone deserve the fact that she also has Chaeyoung by her side that is literally giving her all just to make her happy and feel loved all the time.

“Chaeyoung, I will never get tired of saying that I will love you for the rest of my life in any ways I can and in any ways I know because I do, I will always do. I`m always grateful to have you by my side, I`m always grateful that I chose you to love because there`s no other choices. It`s you, it`s always you, love”

Now it is Chaeyoung`s turn to shed a tear, as they look at each other directly in their eyes and the sun has fully set, leaving the skies with colors of almost dark blue and black, but they think it is still beautiful considering what they just heard from each other.

“I love you. I do. I always do.”

Besides watching sunsets together and saying how much they are grateful for each other, they also go camping in every tropical country they go and sometimes go hiking and trekking as well. With that activity, their physical bodies were tested and also if they really had learned something from their previous lessons in scouting way back in their middle and secondary school.

Mina just laughs at any moment she can because Chaeyoung often mentions how good she was as a girl scout when she was in middle school and how she received lots of badges because she keeps on attending activities and camping in and outside of their school. While Mina is not a proud girl scout like her girlfriend because she is clearly not one, she still helps her in setting up their tent, carrying the things they need for a good 3-day camp in every mountain and lake they decided to stay, and agree with her whole itinerary for the whole camp.

“Are we having a campfire every night, love?”

“Of course, that`s our source of light when the night comes, but we need to let the fire out if we are going to sleep or else our whole tent will get burned and we cannot go home because of that.”

“I`m just asking to make sure you really know what you`re doing, though. No need for long explanations.”

She chuckles at her girlfriend and they continue to assemble their tent and put their things inside. The day went very fast and it is now the time to build some campfire that Mina anticipates for their whole travel because she got to roast some marshmallows and eat some that she doesn`t get to experience for literally a long time now.

They helped each other gather some woods and light it up slowly until they get their desired amount of fire they need to warm their night up. As they eat their dinner and roast some marshmallows, they will talk about how happy they are that they have each other, how contented they are that they got to travel without worrying about their respective works when they get back to their country, and how they are amazed that after all those years of being together, they finally got to achieve their goals one by one, hand in hand, together.

After warming themselves up with the help of the campfire they built, they will admire the sea of stars above them and be stunned by the fact that they do not need to wish anything from the stars because right from the start, right from the moment they met each other, their wishes already came true.

When it is time for them to sleep and stay inside the tent they built, they still squeeze themselves into each other in their shared sleeping bag even if they already made themselves warm, and from there, they will thank each other once again because they will forever be thankful of each other`s existence.

* * *

Mina and Chaeyoung are currently in their garden talking about their relationship, how far they have become, and how they end up in that state: being married for 25 years already.

Twenty-five years of being a married couple. It is indeed a long time, but the love, adoration, care, support is still there, is still growing, is still visible as ever. In those years, they have learned to stick only with one another, to trust each other, to only hold each other`s hand, to be honest with one another, to be loyal to one another, to believe one another, to stay by each other`s side, and to stay in love no matter what happens, in any circumstances.

Cliché and cheesy as it is but they truly believe that the secret for long lasting relationship is keeping the excitement and the burning love and desire for each other and never letting it go. They still do not get tired of expressing their love for one another in every single way they know and they can.

“Can you imagine how far we`ve come now, love?”

Chaeyoung asks, squeezing Mina`s hands as they admire the pretty flowers surrounding them and the beautiful night sky above them.

“Will you believe me if I say that I sometimes still cannot believe that I got to marry the person I dreamed of being with for the rest of my life, Chaeng?”

It is one of those many questions Chaeyoung does not get tired of hearing from Mina, and one of those questions that she will not get tired of answering with butterflies in her stomach, still, because indeed, she also sometimes cannot believe that fact.

“We`re really here now, Minari. We`re already here and I will forever be thankful for the Creator for giving me the chance to meet you in this life and be with you for the rest of my life. I will always make you happy, I will always take care of you, I will always support you. And I will love you forever, Myoui Mina. Until the very end.”

Those lines will forever melt Mina`s heart and will result for her tears to suddenly fall like it is an automatic move whenever Chaeyoung expresses her love vocally to her. It`s sweet, she knows, and it`s also amazing because her wife is not just about words, but she`s also about actions. She has always expressed her undying love for her that she gladly accepts and returns twice or thrice or many times more.

“I love you to death, Chaeyoung. Please know that. Please remember that.”

“And I love you, too. Always and forever.”

They just came from the church after deciding that they should renew their vows after their 25 years of marriage. It is truly a refreshing and amazing feeling knowing that they have the rest of their lives to spend only with one another, that they have the time to do what they want together, and that they already achieved all of their goals and dreams, and is still ready for more, ready for that one last goal which is to stay by each other`s side until the end.

They feel home the most just by staying each other`s side and there are so many things that can prove that, right from the start. They are each other`s _home_ , no matter what happens. It is indeed lovely, loving each other until the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> Team Submarine, rise! <3  
> More michaeng fluff: [you were a good dream ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589852)  
> @letterstotwice on twitter for commissions


End file.
